Sunshine
by UltraVioletSpectrum
Summary: Demyx loved the month of June. There was one thing in particular he loved about it. One of the best things out of all that he loved… maybe even THE best. Late Zemyx Day fic. Oneshot. R&R, please!


Demyx loved the month of June. It was almost always bright and sunny, and Demyx loved sunshine. It made him feel happy. There was nothing better, he thought, than laying in a flowery meadow and watching fluffy white clouds drift on past him. So on the first of June, Demyx felt as though a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders, and was noticeably more happy and giddy.

There was also something else he liked about June. One of the best things out of all that he loved… maybe even _the_ best.

**x**-x-**x**

Demyx stepped out of the dark portal into the abruptly bright, floral meadow with a huge grin on his face. "We're here, Zexy!"

Zexion, who was dragged out of the portal by the wrist, grumbled, "And it only took you about fifteen times to find the right place…" Zexion detested the sunshine, and this particular sunshine kept getting in his eyes despite the tuft of bangs that veiled one side of his face. He would have much preferred to stay inside, but he didn't want to object to Demyx's idea. The Melodious Nocturne had begged him to go, and Zexion rejected the idea inside, but… _something_ kept him from refusing. He didn't know what it was, but he just couldn't reject Demyx…

Demyx ignored the Schemer's remark and pulled him into the middle of the seemingly endless field. Wildflowers were blooming everywhere and the grass was wild and free, growing very long. Demyx finally let go of Zexion's wrist, much to his relief, and hastily dove into a rather large patch of wildflowers with a delighted squeal. Zexion watched dubiously. Demyx actually made a quick somersault and landed with a gentle _thump_ onto his stomach right in the middle of the flower patch. He started giggling delightedly, and Zexion felt a strange twinge in his stomach at the blonde's laughter.

He _liked_ it.

"Come on, Zexy! The flowers don't bite!" Demyx called in between laughter.

Zexion blushed (he told himself it was from the heat), crossed his arms, and shuffled his feet a little awkwardly. "Eh… no thanks… I'll just sit right here." True to his word, Zexion sat down, cross-legged, in the tall grass, apparently more interested in his shoes than Demyx.

Demyx had stopped laughing now. He rolled over onto his side so he could see Zexion perfectly and said, "What's wrong, Zexy? You don't look very happy."

Zexion pulled up his legs so that they were almost against his chest, and he rested his chin on his knees. He avoided eye contact with Demyx as he said, "I'm just a little tired is all."

Demyx didn't buy it. Demyx rolled over until he was on his back right next to Zexion, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes. "But you went to bed early last night. How can you still be tired?"

Zexion shrugged, not uttering a sound.

Demyx then caught on. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

Zexion looked at Demyx from the corner of his eyes. Blue-green eyes met azure, and Zexion looked away quickly. That was answer enough for Demyx.

The blonde sat up and inched even closer, so that their sides were against one another's. Zexion felt the weird little squirming twinge start up in his stomach again. He wished Demyx wouldn't get so close, but at the same time he wanted Demyx to get closer… closer to his lips… he could only imagine what Demyx tasted like…

"Am _I_ bothering you?" Demyx asked gently.

Zexion shook his head. "No."

"Is it the heat?"

"Maybe a little." He could imagine warmer things… like the inside of Demyx's mouth…

Demyx paused briefly before saying in a faint whisper, "You did know that June is the sixth month of the year, right? _Your_ month."

Warmth flooded over Zexion, and not just from the midday heat. He let a small smile escape to his lips. It felt somewhat strange, he hadn't smiled genuinely in a long time.

Suddenly, Demyx flew over sideways and pushed Zexion onto the ground. The blonde sat on his knees on Zexion's stomach, staring down at him with a somewhat mischievous gleam in his eyes. Zexion felt himself start blushing savagely. He wanted to shout out his feelings to the world, he felt like he actually had a heart.

"I love you," Zexion let the words escape his lips. Never had those three words felt so good on his tongue.

"Oh, I know," Demyx replied. He leaned closer to Zexion's face. He could smell the blonde's fresh, cool breath against his face. "And do you know what today is? The ninth. _My_ day."

And with that, Demyx leant down and kissed Zexion smack on the lips. Zexion gratefully opened his mouth and let Demyx's tongue in. He stuck his own tongue into the blonde's mouth, moaning with satisfaction. He gripped onto the blonde's back, and Demyx was oblivious to this action as he put his hands on Zexion's cheeks, brushing his bangs out of his pallid face. Oh, Demyx tasted so good. He tasted fruity and mint-y all at once. Zexion swiped his tongue around the blonde's mouth, groaning inside his own throat with gustatory glee. Zexion himself must have tasted good as well, because Demyx's tongue twirled around rapidly in Zexion's mouth.

After what seemed like hours, they finally broke off from each other. Zexion was close to hyperventilation as he lay on his back, savoring the moment. He had never felt so good in all his life. He swiped his tongue over his lips, still tasting Demyx all over them.

Demyx finally spoke up after a few seconds. "Feeling better now?"

Zexion nodded. "Yes."

And so they stayed there in that floral meadow, watching the clouds, pointing out their shapes if one piqued their interest. They occasionally kissed if the moment was right, Zexion thought he could never get enough. They stayed even after the sun went down and the stars came out, now they started pointing out constellations instead of cloud shapes. A breeze in the meadow turned cold, and soon they started snuggling up to each other to keep one another warm. Demyx started to get sleepy after a while, and couldn't stay up much longer. He soon enough fell asleep right on Zexion, the blonde's head resting on Zexion's stomach, snoring lightly.

Zexion wished they could stay that way forever, curled up on one another. Soon he fell asleep as well, and even his dreams wouldn't let him be purged of the Melodious Nocturne.

**x**-x-**x**

From that day on, Zexion had always loved June. He was always anxious for the ninth, when he and Demyx had their date in that very same meadow. He could never forget the taste of Demyx's breath. He learned to forget the blinding sunshine and ridiculous flowers, and remember the sweet kiss that came afterwards as a reward for being so patient.

Demyx and Zexion loved the month of June as much as they loved each other.

* * *

OMG. I realized today that I missed Zemyx day! Can you belive that could POSSIBLY slip my mind?! Next time a day comes up like that, I have to mark it on my calendar. *feels ashamed*

So to make up for that mistake, here's a little Zemyx fic! My first KH fanfic on this site for now. I considered lemons for a split second, but I think everyone knows by now that I have trouble reading lemons without being mildly grossed out. So I just made them have a big kissing scene (which was totally sexy to write, btw!), and skipped the hump-fest. I think kissing is cooler, anyways. :)

ANYWAYS, I hoped you enjoyed this, because I sure did! Maybe I'll have to write an AkuRoku or MarVex fic after this. LOL *pan'd*

Thanks!

~_UltraVioletSpectrum_ (aka Mo)


End file.
